Smooth Outcome
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: After three years of being in a relationship Albus wants Scorpius to come out to his parents. Not too much to ask, right? How will Draco take the news?


**An; first attempt at slash so be nice please :) nothing overly graphic though, i just fell in love with this pair and had to write something to honor them :) **

**Warnings; Maybe an OOC Draco, Lemonish, Slash, fluffiness :) **

I watched him from across the room, his messy black hair sticking up in every direction possible, a trait he had inherited from his father. He was currently talking to his Ministry official who was guiding him through his auror training, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, the amber liquid swirling around the glass as he used his hands to emphasis his words. I smiled brightly watching him, he truly was mesmerising. He way he stood there, arrogantly confident with yet with a slight stiffness that only I could notice. He was nervous, choosing his words carefully wanting to keep the trust and respect he had worked hard to build up over the last three years.

Once his colleague had left his eyes scanned the room, those beautiful deep green eyes trying to find my own stormy grey ones. My breath caught in my throat when our eyes finally locked. He began to make his way over to me, stopping a few times along the way when his never ending cousins stopped him to talk, but his eyes never left mine. After the fourth cousin had stopped him and an annoyed look built upon his face I chuckled softly to myself and leaned back against the wall I was stood against, crossing my arms and legs in that arrogant way I used to do at Hogwarts, when I had first met him. A smirk graced my face and I knew I was making him crazy with my easy carefree body language.

When he finally got to me he grabbed my elbow and pulled me from the ballroom and into the main entrance hallway. Pushing me against the wall he crushed his body against mine, putting both hands against the wall on either side of my head, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me when you stand like that, cocky arrogant bastard." I smirked again at his words, slightly breathy as his arousal began to kick in.

"You forget, Albus, that without my cocky arrogant bastardiness we would have never gotten together. And FYI I know exactly what I do to you," I said, my smirk growing wider as my knee began to rub against his crotch. "Now, considering this is your party I don't think you're being a very good host by trying to tease me in the corridor. You're a very very bad host indeed."

"I'm sure they can get along without me for a few moments," he said before leaning down and finally capturing my lips in a passion filled dominance battling kiss, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. My arousal was quickly making its self known, causing me to moan into his mouth as his right hand trailed down my side.

"Al," I breathed as his lips attached themselves to my neck. "Al, we should really...oh oh merlin!" I could feel his lips smirking against my neck as his hand made it's way into my boxers, cupping my erection. Shaking my head I pulled his hand out of my boxers, using every last ounce of self control I had. "No, Al. Later. Right now, you have a room full of guests that are here for you!"

"Albus pouted at me before sighing and nodding. "You're right, as always, Score." I smiled and pecked his lips again.

"I love you, Al, but you're gonna have to calm down a little before you go back in there. Your mother may just have a heart attack if she sees your current... predicament."

Heavily blushing Albus nodded and leant against the wall next to me. "Love you too," he muttered softly.

The one thing I have never told my parents was of my love for Albus. I have also never said the words "I'm gay." It's stupid, I know, after being with Albus for three and a half years and knowing I was gay for five years. It's a long time to hide your true self. Five years. I don't know why I've never told them... actually, that's a lie. I know exactly why. I could see the disappointment in my mother's eyes. The pure fury in my father's. I could hear the resentment and disgust dripping from his voice as he told me I was disinherited. I would no longer be a part of the Malfoy family. I would put them all to shame. The only son of Draco Malfoy, gay, unable to carry on the Malfoy line, the end of their pureblood rein. My grandfather would surely deliver the killing curse to me within a heartbeat.

_"Why won't you tell your parent's about us already? I'm getting pretty damn annoyed at having to hide our relationship wherever we go! All I wanted to do that that party was hold your hand, not sneak away with you for a freaking quickie in the entrance hall!" I finched at the words coming from Al's mouth. I knew he was right, of course he was. I just wasn't ready, something which I made very clear to him right then. Only to be replied with, "How the hell do you expect our relationship to move forward if you can't even tell your parents? Fuck, Scorpius I LOVE you! I want to marry you yt I can't because you won't tell your bleeding parents!" _

_I lowered my head in shame. Marriage was something we had often discussed, both wanting to make the commitment, but neither having the guts to ask one another. Though apparently, Albus' reason wasn't down to his lack of guts, but mine. "Look I'm sorry Al, I'm just not ready right now! I'm busy with my job and I can't afford any more emotional distractions!" _

_"So that's all I am to you? An emotional distraction?" _

_"NO! Al, you're not even listening to me!" _

_"Damn right I'm not listening because I don't get why in the hell you have to be so damn difficult! If you love me like you say you do then you'd stop being ashamed of me and who you are and just tell them already!" _

_"I'm not ashamed," I said quietly, feeling tears come to my eyes. _

Needless to say that argument hadn't been won by me. So here I was, stood at the door to my childhood home, Albus stood beside me, his hand laced with mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze, silently letting me know that no matter what happened beyond these doors, he would always be here for me. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked into the house. Immediately my father was right there, warily eyeing Albus who, thankfully, had dropped my hand.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Scorpius?" he drawled in his long drawn out way. I looked towards the ground, suddenly finding my feet very interesting. What made me think I could do this? I wasn't brave, that was the reason I wasn't one of those damn Gryffindors.

Albus gave me a small nudge with his elbow. "Uhm... I need to talk, Dad. Preferably with Mum too." Dad raised a questioning eyebrow before nodding and sending a house elf to get Mum he led the way into the sitting room. I bit my lip until I felt Albus drop down beside me, instantly relaxing my tense, taught muscles. I could feel Dad's eyes burn into the top of my head as I continued to stare at my feet.

"Scorpius!" my mother shrieked with pleasure before enveloping me in a tight hug. She was happy to see me, which made my confession feel all the worse. They were going to hate me, I just knew it. When she sat down beside me I could feel tremors of pain already racking through my body, my nerves getting the better of me, my tears threatening to break free. Mother, sensing my distress, pulled me to her again and started stroking my hair. "Score, baby what's wrong?" I just shook my head, unable to say anything. I was going to let them down. I knew I was.

Albus' hand came to rest upon my shoulder. I could hear the silent words radiating from him; 'You can't hide anymore, Scorp.' I closed my eyes knowing he was right. Why did this have to be so damn hard?

Eventually I looked up at mum, not quite meeting her eyes before I finally uttered the words I should have said five years ago. "I'm gay," I said so softly it's a miracle anyone heard me at all. Silence descended upon the room for a moment, I looked back at my feet, not daring to look into the eyes of either parent. It seemed to stretch for miles, drag on for years but finally, the silence between us was broken. By footsteps, coming from the couch across from me and walking forwards, towards the door. Finally, tears broke through the small dam I had built as I heard my father's footsteps get ready to leave the room. It surprised me when I felt another warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up slowly to see my dad crouching down in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"Thankyou for finally telling me," he said softly, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Finally?" I whispered, feeling incredibly confused.

"What you think I didn't know when you came home the summer after sixth year when you were shifty and couldn't look me in the eye? You think I didn't notice when you snuck off with Albus during the ministry party when there were girls everywhere begging to dance with you? Son, I've known for a long time that you were in love with Albus. Honestly, I'm upset you didn't tell us sooner but I'm glad you finally did."

"You're not mad?"

"At first I was... then I saw how happy you looked when you told me you were going to get a flat with Albus and Rosie. I know for a fact that Rose lives with Dominique by the way. I've had a lot of time to come to terms with this. But so long as you're happy, I will always support you, son I'm not my father nor do I ever intend to be." To say I was happy was an understatement. I looked at mum, who was just beaming at me, happiness exuding from her petite figure. Dad turned to Albus before giving him a mock stern look. "Now you look after him, Albus. Us Malfoys are incredibly protective of our children and if you hurt one hair on his head..." the threat hung in the air, letting Albus to draw his own conclusions.

And yet, the idiot couldn't stop smiling. "I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." Dad nodded at him, a small smile coming to his lips before he turned back to me and hugged me tightly, the words 'I love you' slipping from his mouth.

Hours later I reclined back upon my bed at our flat, emotionally exhausted. Then Albus, the smug git, walked over to me with the biggest smirk on his face ever.

"Don't even say it," I warned.

"Say what?" he said, his grin widening. Know it all git.

"You know what," I said darkly, putting my arm over my eyes to block any oncoming light into my eyes. Albus just chuckled before coming to lay beside me, his head upon my chest.

"I do believe that I never got that later I was promised at my celebration night..." he said, trailing off slightly.

Smiling softly I simply replied, "Later."

**An; reviews are love, please send me them :) **


End file.
